Super Duper High School Level Fun
by TheRoseShadow21
Summary: They may be trapped in a life-or-death game , but they're still high schoolers , and they still know how to have fun! Random one-shot , rated T to be safe.


**This very, very random one-shot was partly written/inspired by my little sister (the whale joke is all hers). I'm not too good at all-humour stories, and I don't know that much about cooking, so I apologise for any inconsistencies and mistakes. Anyway, this takes place around about episode 6 , before the whole justice-robot chaos , and hasn't really got any impact on the plot of the anime or the game…I think . It's just a bit of fun ^^.**

"Kirigiri-Chan, there you are!"

"Eh?" before Kirigiri had time to ask what was going on, Aoi Asahina was dragging her along the corridors. Equally confused, Naegi followed them, and they soon ended up at the kitchen.

"Found her!" Aoi proclaimed as they stopped in front of the closed door. The kitchen door opened a crack, and Sakura, Fukawa and Celes peered out. Naegi noticed they were all wearing aprons, then realised Asahina was too, and started to realise what was going on.

"Are you making something?" Kirigiri inquired, also catching on.

"We're making dinner for everyone tonight. " Celes explained.

"And you're helping too, Kirigiri-Chan!" Aoi proclaimed happily. Kirigiri appeared to consider this, and then nodded. The door opened and the two girls went in. Naegi went to join, but he was pushed out by Fukawa.

"Haven't you…you noticed? It's all girls here! Go away! Unless there's something you're not telling us…." Naegi blinked, double checking that Fukawa was not currently in her Genocider Sho personality, and shrugged, backing away. As he did, he bumped into Hagakure.

"Easy tiger!" Hagakure said , and then noticed the girls in the kitchen. But before he could say anything in response to that , the door had shut .

After a few seconds of staring like a moron, Hagakure eventually said

"I was hungry though…let me help you up , Naegi-Chii ."

"Thanks." They walked away, and presently found Togami and Yamada in the game room.

"Makoto Naegi-dono, Yasuhiro Hagakure-dono, where did Usagi-san and the other lovely girls get off to?"

They both had to pause before remembering that 'Usagi-san' was what Yamada called Celes.

"Kitchen. They're all cooking dinner for us or something. "Naegi explained

"Yeah! Like a girly bonding session or whatever." Hagakure added. Yamada's eyes went wide at the thought, and Togami snorted in derision.

"Are they deluding themselves?" he wanted to know. Togami got up to leave, and then added "Ah well, at least it gets _her_ outta my hair. "With that, he left.

The silence that fell soon grew awkward. Hagakure laughed nervously.

"So….snooker, anyone?" he pointed to the snooker table.

"Yeah, why not?" Naegi said. Yamada agreed, and they soon had a good game going , all the while wondering what was happening in the kitchen…

…

"What are we making?" Kirigiri wanted to know.

"We haven't decided yet , actually. It was Asahina's idea to get us all together then decide." Sakura replied.

Kirigiri nodded.

"I'm here now." Was all she said.

The 5 girls went into a deep-thinking silence. Then Fukawa spoke up.

"What…what about pasta? With sauce?"

The others looked at her, and she looked flustered.

"Wh.-what? Is that bad or something?"

"No , no , that's great!" Asahina started bouncing around the large kitchen , opening cupboards and checking the fridges.

"We have all the ingredients for that!" she called.

"It's decided then." Kirigiri said

"There's still one problem remaining though." Celes pointed out.

Everyone gave her a questioning look, and she pointed to Kirigiri.

"Kirigiri-san is lacking an apron."

"OH! That's fine! We have one here already! But , Kirigiri-Chan , you need to tie your hair up."

Aoi handed her the apron , and Kirigiri noticed for the first time that Celes' normal curly twintails had been captured and pulled into two buns , Fukawa had tied her two plaits together loosely at the end , and Sakura 's hair was in a loose ponytail. She fingered her own loose hair , embarrassed .

"I have a scrunchie. " Aoi reached into her pocket , pulled it out and handed it to her. Kirigiri took it , thanked her , and quickly tied her hair up into a high ponytail. She then quickly put on her apron and washed her hands.

"I'm ready."

Aoi smiled. She and Sakura had already started getting out things and spreading them out on one of the kitchen surfaces.

"So , how are we going to do this?" Aoi asked.

"Assign everyone a particular part of the recipe?"

"Great idea, Kirigiri-Chan! I and Sakura-Chan can start boiling the pasta…well, spaghetti, since that's all that's there. Right, Sakura-Chan."

"Yeah."

"I...I can make pasta sauce. I know how!"

"Nobody said you didn't, Fukawa-san. Is this pasta going to have meat, or cheese? Because I can make meatballs-don't look so surprised!"

"In which case I can make a salad to go on the side."

The 5 instantly went to their separately assigned tasks, and they worked silently but comfortably for a while until Aoi complained that it was too quiet.

"We need music!" she broke away from the pan, where another batch of spaghetti was boiling, and crossed the kitchen.

"Why is there an MP3 player in the kitchen?" Celes asked from where she was making meatballs.

"Who knows?" Aoi said airily as she fiddled with it."Ooh, let's just put it on shuffle and see what happens!" She pressed a button, and a song started playing.

"I love this song!" Aoi started a little dance as she made her way to the boiling spaghetti.

"You listen to Yousei Teikoku?" Celes was curious.

"Well….Goth rock isn't my thing, but I happen to like this song. "

"I…see."

"Strange, isn't it? We're living all together and we don't even know what music we all like!"

Fukawa protested "That's because we're all in fear of our lives!"

"True…but we're all still together!"

"Asahina-san is right. What better way to adapt than making friends?"

Sakura and Kirigiri had nothing to contribute to the argument, so they simply got on with what they were doing.

"So anyway. What types of music do you guys like?"

"I haven't got any particular musical tastes…perhaps rock, or pop." Sakura said.

"Like me!" Aoi cheerfully replied.

"As you've probably predicted, I like gothic rock. Mostly Yousei Teikoku and Asriel. I also like the occasional piece classical music."

"in other words , anything with some trace of elegance , like you. But unexpectedly fierce. Also like you."

"Eh…I wouldn't go that far, Asahina-san. Anyway, what about Kirigiri-san, or Fukawa-san?"

"I…I like classical music too. But I. Don't like anything else. I don't like music with words!"

The only noise in the room was the sound of the music, which had long since changed into an upbeat girl-group song.

Kirigiri realised they were waiting for her answer.

"Well…it's not a case of liking one genre over another…if I like a song, then I like the song. That is all there is to …"

"Although what?" Sakura enquired.

"I like Maiko Fujita. And liLA'c Records." Kirigiri replied.

"Hmm…I'd say that was surprising coming from you , but to be honest , I wouldn't know what type of music I'd assume you listen to." Sakura said.

"I know right?!" Aoi said. Everyone giggled for a moment, even Kirigiri and Fukawa. Celes finished making meatballs, and went to cook them. Kirigiri went to the fridge to find some salad dressing. The music kept playing , the conversation continued( mostly initiated by Aoi) , and soon the 5 very different girls had a companionable rhythm going as they worked.

Celes could smell the disaster that was coming even before she saw it. Fukawa was walking towards Sakura and Aoi with a large pot of finished sauce. A very large pot, and she was already struggling.

"Fukawa-san…" but before Celes could warn her, the girl tripped, sending the pot flying. Alerted by Fukawa's squawk of surprise, Sakura spun around quickly and managed to catch the pot before it clattered to the ground, but she was unable to prevent sauce from spilling over Fukawa. Kirigiri also happened to be directly in front of Fukawa, back turned to the disaster as she made salad, and she also ended up getting sauce spilled over her.

"Fukawa-Chan! Are you hurt?!" After helping Sakura put the pot down, she rushed to Fukawa.

"I-I'm drenched! Can't you see?!"

"As you can see, she is fine." Kirigiri said drily, inspecting the mess. "As am I."

"You got soaked too?" Aoi looked traumatised. "How much was in there?"

"Asahina, there's still enough sauce left. "

"There is?"

"Yes."

"Oh That's good then, Sakura –Chan!." Aoi surveyed the mess. "In any case , I think we need to start clean up soon."

"Then , me and Fukawa-san can go change , and the three of you can clean and continue the cooking. In any case , I've almost finished the salad , so that can go in the fridge until on , Fukawa-san. "

Everyone blinked as Kirigiri left the room , taking Fukawa with her. Once the door had shut though , they started to clean the floor. Even Celes helped.

As Aoi went to throw away a tissue , something occurred to her.

"Did Kirigiri-Chan just use sarcasm back there?"

"…I believe she did."

…

"You certainly took your time." Celes commented as Kirigiri and Fukawa came back.

Kirigiri merely shrugged and said.

"Smells good. I'm assuming it's ready?"

"Yeah. Just making up the servings. "Aoi replied. "What took you so long?"

"We were pushing all the tables together." Fukawa replied.

Celes, Sakura and Aoi gave her a look of confusion.

"It-It-It was her idea!" Fukawa pointed an accusing finger at Kirigiri, who seemed unperturbed.

"I figured that if we've gone to all the trouble to do all of this, sitting at separate tables as we usually do would defeat the point. So after we'd changed and put our clothes in the wash, we went to the canteen and pushed all the other tables away so they wouldn't be sat at, but left the big one in the middle."

"Oh." Aoi considered this "I didn't actually think about that."

"And this is why Kirigiri-san takes the lead on investigations and you don't." Celes had a smile on her face as she said this , indicating it was a joke.

"Still, it was considerate of you." Sakura said.

Kirigiri merely nodded, and went to help them. Fukawa joined too, and soon there were 10 servings of pasta and sauce topped with meatballs. The 5 girls looked at them contentedly.

"Oh!" Aoi ran to the fridge, opened it, pulled something out , and ran back , picking up the grater on the way.

"We forgot the cheese!" she quickly grated cheese and let it fall on top of each serving.

"There!" she looked pleased with herself.

"I think we need to clean up now." Celes said absently. "We seem to have made more mess than Fukawa-san did."

Fukawa gave Celes a silent glare while Sakura put the dishes into the oven. When she was given a questioning look she explained:

"So they don't get cold."

"Oh." They all nodded , seeing sense in that reasoning.

Aoi went around to a cupboard, and came back with a handheld vacuum cleaner. Nobody bothered to ask what such a thing was doing in a kitchen.

"Now…how do you turn this thing on…."

"A whale?" Kirigiri asked, turning from where she was washing dishes and pointing at the vacuum cleaner.

Aoi paused and stared at her , and the others looked at her too. She seemed entirely serious.

"How'd you power up a whale anyway?" Fukawa wanted to know.

Kirigiri shrugged , turning pink.

"Ah! Got it!" the vacuum whirred into life. "I'll just whizz around with this and then make some royal milk tea for everyone. I think we all deserve it!"

"You know how to make royal milk tea?" Celes murmured disbelievingly.

10 minutes later , she had her answer.

"I must say, I'm impressed." Celes told Aoi , sipping her tea in approval.

"Thank you!" inside , Aoi was breathing a sigh of relief , remembering just how particular Celes was about her tea.

The 5 girls talked over their tea (and the occasional biscuit and doughnut) for a while, until Aoi started to look a little pensive.

"What is wrong, Asahina?" Sakura asked.

"I was just thinking…don't you think Fujisaki –Chan would have loved this?"

"This?"

"This!All of it! Because I had fun , and I'm still having fun!"

"But Fujisaki-kun was a boy." Celes pointed out. "And he'd have probably refused to join us because of that."

"That's right ! We wouldn't have been letting him in anyway , because of him being a boy." Fukawa added

"Yeah…but…Fujisaki-Chan's still Fujisaki-Chan! " Aoi protested.

"I….don't really get your meaning." Fukawa said.

"Neither do I, I'm afraid." Celes also said.

"Even I'm a bit confused , Asahina."

"Uuuu…" Aoi started to look sad.

"What's so confusing?" Kirigiri asked, having remained largely silent until then "Asahina-san's words make sense to me."

Once again, everyone stared at Kirigiri in confusion, although Aoi looked faintly grateful.

"How?" Celes asked.

"I don't think it's really something that can be explained in words." Kirigiri said, looking to Aoi for confirmation

"Yeah!" she nodded furiously

"Anyway…" Kirigiri stood up , pulled off her apron and walked towards the door. "Don't you think it's time to eat?"

…

The boys were alerted to dinner being ready by Aoi and Celes' running around the school, cheerfully and loudly announcing the fact. Even Togami decided to turn up.

"What happened here then?" Hagakure wanted to know , taking in the large table set up in the middle of the room , and the many others shoved to the side.

"Now that is a good question Hagakure-kun!" Ishimaru stormed in "Vandalism is against school rules!"

"We haven't vandalised anything. We simply thought it would be nice for us to all sit together at one table for once, especially since we've gone to the trouble of making a big meal." Celes said, coming in with Aoi.

"OH! OH I see. In that case, it is acceptable!" Ishimaru went and sat at the large table, and everyone else followed suit.

"Something smells really good!" Hagakure enthused.

"I believe it is the food." Aoi quietly retorted. Hagakure sweat-dropped in response.

With lots of chattering, the 10 students eventually sat down.

"Erm…shouldn't we say_ itadakimasu_ or something?" Yamada said.

"I think it is merely enough to give thanks for surviving up until now. Perhaps even make a toast to begin our new life here." Celes said.

Before a debate could start , Monobear appeared from nowhere.

"Upupu! So , this is what you bastards were up to all this time!"

"You weren't watching us with the surveillance cameras?" Sakura asked.

"Nah!You bastards were so disgustingly quiet , I fell asleep!Oooh is that food?" Monobear bounced around to Naegi's plate , then took a handful of spaghetti and gobbled it.

"…" Naegi glared at the oblivious Monobear .

"Tasty! Looks like you good-for-nothings are actually beary good-for something!" and with that , Monobear disappeared almost as randomly as he came.

"I…I don't even want to know what that was! Let's eat!" Hagakure declared.

"Lets! Feel free to take as much salad as you like!" Aoi said happily. And then they all started to eat .

"This is actually really good!" Naegi said, turning to Kirigiri , who was sitting next to him. "I'm impressed , Kirigiri-san."

"Thanks." Kirigiri gave him a small smile

"Hey! Naegi , stop giving your girlfriend all the credit! We did a lot too!" Aoi called , apparently overhearing. Hagakure and Celes chipped in with similar comments

Naegi blushed"Eh?"

"Just ignore them." Kirigiri seemed unflustered as she continued eating.

"Right…" the two of them ate in silence as the others around them chatted. Naegi snuck a look at Kirigiri while he chewed a meatball , and realised something.

"Kirigiri-san…" he said after swallowing

"Yes?"

"You…you look different."

Kirigiri looked down at her clothes-a black dress top with a silver star pattern printed all over it , tied with a belt that looked much like a kimono's obi ,over dark leggings and the boots she usually wore.

"Fukawa-san split sauce over us by accident, and so I had to get new clothes from the storage room."

"I see …but it's not just that….oh! Your hair!"

Kirigiri touched the ponytail briefly, as if confused.

"Oh. I'd forgotten about that. I tied my hair up so it wouldn't get in the way." She took a forkful of spaghetti, put it in her mouth, then reached to untie her hair while she munched.

"No, don't untie it. It suits you like that."

Kirigiri paused mid-munch, and gave Naegi a long look. Then she blushed and smiled.

"Did-did Byakuya-Sama just compliment me?" Fukawa's voice squawked , getting Naegi and Kirigiri's attention. Togami looked bored , contemplating his meatball as he bit at it , while Fukawa , who sat opposite him , drooled with a dreamy look on her face.

"I don't even think I want to know what that was about. " Naegi muttered.

"He was saying that she looked less brow-beaten in those clothes." Hagakure , who was sitting opposite Naegi , whispered back.

Naegi raised an eyebrow , then shook his head, going back to his food.

A few minutes later , Yamada loudly announced that he was finished . Togami glared.

"No need to announce it. "

"I just wanted to know when dessert was!" Yamada protested.

"You would." Togami rolled his eyes "In any case , this was better than I'd thought it'd be , but how long are you going to keep pretending for?"

Naegi was confused ."pretending?"

"Pretending to be friends and all that. We are not. We never will be. Stop assuming that just because you believe something, everyone else does."

Everyone fell silent. Aoi muttered something about killing the mood.

" .Black."

Everyone turned to Kirigiri , who had spoken those words , and was now looking at Togami , with an expression that was both neutral and piercing.

"What's that meant to mean?" Togami demanded.

"I think it's that expression about the pot calling the kettle black..." when Togami simply glared , Naegi tripped over his words "Basically , you are a hypocrite."

"Eh!? How dare you…" Togami spluttered.

"It is true." Kirigiri said. "You can't believe that some of us here might consider our group to be their friends , so you assume that everyone is like that."

Togami spluttered , but said nothing. Celes , who had said nothing during the exchange , got up and went to the door.

"I think I should go and get some ice-cream . I am sure it will cheer the mood up….and while I am gone , perhaps the matter of who will do the washing up should be resolved. " and with that , she left.

"I say that us boys should do it!" Ishimaru declared.

"Eh?!WHY?" Hagakure gave Ishimaru a bug eyed look

"Because it is the right thing to do! Do you have no honour , Hagakure-kun?"

"I'm not lowering myself that much." Togami declared.

"Exactly! Naegi-chi , what do you think?" Hagakure asked

"I…It's fine either way!"

Togami rolled his eyes "You would say something like that , wouldn't you?"

"Ermm…." Naegi was embarrassed.

"In any case , let the girls do it!"

"HEY!That isn't fair" Aoi protested petulantly.

A warm laugh came from next to Naegi. Turning , he was surprised to see that Kirigiri-san was watching the exchange and laughing. He had never heard her laugh before, and it was nice. Their eyes met for a moment , and he smiled before surveying the rest of his remaining friends. Ishimaru was clearing plates away to make space for the ice cream , and still arguing with Yamada and Hagakure. Togami was dropping the occasional snarky comment while watching this debate , and Fukawa was watching him do so .Sakura and Aoi were chatting , and when Celes arrived with a tray full of ice-cream bowls , Aoi jumped up to help hand them out.

When Celes handed Naegi his bowl , he automatically thanked her. She nodded , but instead of moving on , she had a question

"Hey , Naegi-kun , I have a question , and as you are the only ordinary kid here , I think you are the best person to answer it. "

"Ok…"

"Do you think that today fits the criteria of 'fun.'?"

"….." Naegi sorely wanted to know why being ordinary meant he'd be able to answer the question "I don't think 'fun' has a specific criteria , because everyone has different ideas of what fun is."

"That doesn't answer my question, I am afraid. "

"Well. Some friends of mine from outside said that cooking is only fun when you do so for someone else. And Celes-san , you badly want to adapt …so I would think so. "

Celes laughed , and nodded.

"I believe that makes sense. Thank you, Naegi-kun. "

"No..problem…."

"Celes-Chan! You just gave me an idea !You guys , listen up!"

Everyone looked at Aoi expectantly.

"A toast! I know what we should toast!"

"What would that be?" Celes asked.

"Fun! To all the fun we've had together , despite everything , and all the fun we'll continue to have!"

"That sounds good to me, Asahina-san . I'm all for it. "Celes said.

"I don't mind either. "Naegi added

"Neither do I ." Kirigiri said quietly.

Togami gave a sneer , but then shrugged.

"Whatever floats your boat. "

Everyone else agreed too. Hagakure protested about the lack of alcohol , but was reminded that he was the only 20 year old in the room. They held up their cups of juice , and reached over the table to clink them together

"To fun!"

**Ok , so this is officially the longest one-shot I've ever written. I hope you enjoyed it , and please leave feedback.**

**((And as for where Ishimaru was during the first half of the story –I have no idea. I was unable to find him…LOL))**


End file.
